gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Connection/In Popular Culture
A scene from the 1984 film Electric Dreams (not to be confused with Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams) a brief clip for the promo of Love Connection can be seen on a computer screen. ADDITIONAL NOTE: The film also features a brief clip of Let's Make a Deal as well. In the 1985 documentary porn film Fallen Angels, a brief clip of Diana (played by Lisa Lake who has left the industry) is watching an episode of Love Connection from her hotel room. WARNING: U.S. Game Shows Wiki discretion is advised. A 1987 episode of the Showtime sitcom It's Garry Shandling's Show called "It's Garry and Angelica's Show" had a reference to the show in two parts. In Part 1, the late Shandling appears on the show hosted by Chuck Woolery. In Part 2, features a recap of the previous episode played at the top of the show. It's_Garry_Shandling's_Show_Love_Connection_Part_1.png It's_Garry_Shandling's_Show_Part_2.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: Angelica is played by future movie star and poker player Jennifer Tilly. A 1988 porn parody film satirized the show as Lust Connection. WARNING: U.S. Game Shows Wiki discretion is advised. Lust_Connection.png Lust_Connectin_Set.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: In a 1993 interview by Entertainment Weekly, when Woolery was asked if the show should be called as Love Connection or Lust Connection he said: "I think a lot of people get confused with love. Most people attach lust with love, though love is a much deeper relationship. I think most of the love that's involved on the show is more of a superficial love". Ten years later in 2003, Woolery has once mentioned again about the huge major difference between love and lust on an episode of his short-lived reality series called Chuck Woolery: Naturally Stoned that aired on Game Show Network by saying:"Love is slow, lust is not slow, lust is fast. It is easier to lust than it is to love. And probably much more fun". Another 1988 porn parody film called The Luv Game also satirized and renamed the show as The Luv Connection. WARNING: U.S. Game Show Wiki discretion is advised. An episode of the formerly popular sitcom 227 called "A Date to Remember" (originally February 18, 1989), After Sandra Clark (played by Jackee Harry) appeared on an episode of the show, she endures a series of mishaps involving her date's ex-wife. 227_Love_Connection_1.png 227_Love_Connection_2.png 227_Love_Connection_3.png 227_Love_Connection_4.png NOTE: Both Chuck Woolery along with the voice of Johnny Gilbert makes an appearance in the episode as well. A formerly popular rap song called Funky Cold Medina by Tone-Loc from March 21, 1989 referenced the title of the show and it's audience voting process in these lyrics: :"Back in the saddle, lookin' for a little affection :''I took a shot as a contestant on the "Love Connection" :''The "audience voted" and you know they picked a winner..." In a 1989 (originally June 16, 1989) episode of the drama series ''Highway to Heaven called "The Squeaky Wheel", when Mark Gordon (played by Victor French) tries to help a handicapped person named Wayne Secrest (played by David Hall) who was a former war veteran who had lost his legs in his wheelchair up at the walk of fame, the title of this show along with Woolery's name on the TAV Celebrity Theater marquee can be seen behind Gordon. Highwy_to_Heaven_Love_Connection_Marquee_1.png Highwy_to_Heaven_Love_Connection_Marquee_2.png A brief scene from the October 19, 1990 romantic drama film White Palace features a scene where Max Baron (played by James Spader) is watching an episode of Love Connection on television. White_Palace_Love_Connection_Part_1.png White_Palace_Love_Connection_Part_2.png White_Palace_Love_Connection_Part_3.png White_Palace_Love_Connection_Part_4.png White_Palace_Love_Connection_Part_5.png White_Palace_Love_Connection_Part_6.png A brief scene from the November 30, 1990 Drama/Crime cult classic film Misery featured a clip of Love Connection playing on television. Misery Love Connection P1.png Misery_Love_Connection_Part_2.png Misery_Love_Connection_Part_3.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: This film also features a clip from the Combs era of Family Feud but as a background noise. In Living Color in 1990 did a parody sketch of the show, but this time, Jim Carrey (named James Carrey at the time) portrayed Woolery. In the first skit Kim Coles (who hosted Pay it Off) played Mike Tyson's former wife Robin Givens as a contestant while in the second (and final) sketch it featured Kelly Coffield playing as Andrea Dice Clay (a gender swapped version of comedian Andrew Dice Clay) as a contestant. Mike Tyson - In Living Color with Jim Carrey In Living Color - Love Connection - Jim Carrey - Kelly Coffield Park NOTE: Love Connection (Coles era) This was the first skit (and parody) of the series. On a November 20, 1991 episode of Dinosaurs called "How to Pick Up Girls" one of the channels briefly spoofed this show as Love Confession hosted by a dinosaur named "Chuck" where a female contestant named "Sandra" talks to him about her date with "Bob" as she has nothing but negative things to say about the date which leads Bob to apparently hang himself in the middle of the episode. On a November 25, 1991 episode of Tiny Toon Adventures parody the show as Love Disconnection where Buster Bunny in a cheesy toupee and colored suit portrayed as Chuck Woolery while Gogo Dodo was a contestant. A February 14, 1992 episode of Clarissa Explains it All called "Crush", Clarissa Darling (played by Melissa Joan Hart) talks to viewers about her unusual crushes (who were all animals) and then does a parody of Love Connection called the Crush Connection when she mentions more about her real human lovers. A brief scene from the 1992 (originally June 5, 1992) Kid 'n Play-driven comedy film Class Act where both Fruity and Go-Go (played by both Reginald Ballard and David Basulto respectively) watch an episode of Love Connection on television. In the January 5, 1993 crime/drama/thriller made-for-tv Movie In the Company of Darkness while Gina Pulasky (played by Helen Hunt) is playing poker with a guy, a clip of an episode of Love Connection can be seen playing on TV. In_the_Company_of_Darkness_Love_Connection.png In_the_Company_of_Darkness_Love_Connection_2.png The MTV cartoon series Beavis and Butt-Head has referenced the show twice, in the 1993 episode (originally September 6, 1993) called "Car Wash", both Beavis and Butt-Head are siting in front of the television in their house watching Jeopardy! when the show is mentioned. In the 1995 episode "Dream On", Butt-Head briefly dreams that he is on the show as a bachelor. Butt Head Dream On P1.png Butt Head Dream On P2.png Butt Head Dram On P3.png Butt Head Dream On P4.png A December 26, 1993 episode of Doug called "Doug Throws a Party" it was briefly parodied as The Mush Connection hosted by Roger Klotz with Doug Funnie as the contestant. A June 1994 issue of MAD magazine features a spoof of Love Connection on the cover with mascot Alfred E. Neuman as the bachelor contestant picking either Lorena Bobbitt, Tonya Harding or Amy Fisher as one of his three dates. A 1994 episode of Roundhouse called "Love" it was referenced and spoofed as the Like Connection. A February 23, 1995 episode of Friends called "The One with the Two Parts: Part 2" features a brief clip of Love Connection on television with the SAP (Second Audio Program) turned on. A May 4, 1995 episode of ER called "Love Among the Ruins" a woman named Chloe Lewis (played by Kathleen Wilhoite) watches an episode of Love Connection on television. A 1996 episode of Martin called "The Love Jones Connection" did a parody of the show as Love Jones Connection hosted by D'Andre Simpson (played by former BET personality Donnie Simpson) featuring Sheneneh Jenkins (played by Martin Lawrence) as a contestant. MadTV also did a parody of Love Connection in 2000, but this version is not hosted by Chuck Woolery himself. In the 2004 episode of Scrubs called "My Cake", former host Chuck Woolery briefly appears in Turk's Love Connection dream sequence. In 2005, Love Connection was mentioned briefly as a topic in the 1986 episode of the VH1 miniseries called I Love the 80s 3-D. In 2006, Love Connection was ranked #18 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time hosted by Bil Dwyer. A 2009 song called Hey, Soul Sister by a rock band named Train references the title of the show in this lyric: :"You gave my life direction, a game show "Love Connection" we can't deny. On a 2010 episode of ''The Cleveland Show called "Love Rollercoaster" (the title references a song by The Ohio Players/Red Hot Chili Peppers of the same name), Roberta Tubbs (as Tyra Banks in a fat suit) briefly appears in an episode of Love Connection featuring the voice of Chuck Woolery. In 2011, in order to promote the prepaid T-Mobile wireless carrier MetroPCS by introducing their Samsung Galaxy Indulge smartphones they decided to parody the show as a viral web series called The G-Connection with Warren G hosted by former rapper Warren G and was announced by famed YouTube sensation whos most commonly known as "The Man with The Golden Voice" Ted Williams. In this parody, three bachelors named ReGGie, GrrrrrrrreeeGG and Snoop DoGGGG (whom are all played by Snoop Dogg) tries to win a date with model Brittany Dailey. G-Connection with Snoop Dogg & Warren G Snoop Dogg Warren G's "G-Connection" Pt. 2 Video G-Connection with Snoop Dogg & Warren G Behind the Scenes In 2017, The local FOX 29 Philly talk show The Q, hosted by Quincy Harris, did a parody of the show as a way to prepare for the short-lived Andy Cohen revival at the time. Category:Love Connection Category:In Popular Culture